The Magical Genie:3
by LollipopUsagi
Summary: THIS IS A SEBASTIANxOC STORY! Please read the FULL summary inside. Hint: Utau is a Genie who can grant wishes. She ain't no demon, but she needs a contract in order to grant wishes for you. Who ever holds the necklace is the master. The necklace holds an orb which holds the contract so that you may command her. Who has the necklace, the one andy only Ciel Phantomhive:D Please read
1. Summary

THIS IS A SEBASTIANxOC STORY!X3

Summary down below:

Utau is her name, and a Genie she is.

She will grant any wish your heart desires.

She ain't no demon, but she needs a contract in order to grant wishes for you.

Who ever holds the necklace is the master.

The necklace holds an orb which holds the contract so that you may command her.

After her last master she is searching for a new one. And what do you know,

she is now Ciel's personal genie.

But what happens when a demon (or 2) starts to have feelings for her?

please read and vote:3


	2. Prologue

Genie (A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic)

Prologue

{No one's POV}

Before the fire accident. Before Ciel made a contract with a demon. Before Ciel was alone and almost killed. Ciel was a happy boy, living with his family.

On his 5th birthday, his parents gave him a necklace (picture below).

He didn't like it since it looked like for girls and was going to throw it away, when his parents stopped him. They told him it was a magical necklace that can grant him any wishes his heart desires. He was curious if it was true or not, so he kept the necklace.

At night before going to bed, he tried making a wish but it didn't work. He got so angry that he started to cry. He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He put his hands together and prayed to the shooting star. "I wish I had a best friend, a big sister; someone to stay by my side until the very end", he wished on that shooting star.

Suddenly, the necklace started glowing a bright red color that filled the whole room. Ciel was scared and threw the necklace on the opposite side of the room. He didn't know what was happening and shield his eyes away from the bright light.

A few seconds later, the light dimmed down and out came a girl. The girl has blonde hair, voilet eyes, and is wearing clothes like a genie would wear. (picture below)

The girl looked around her surroundings and guessed she was inside a room. _But who did the room belong to?_ she thought. She looked around the room and saw a little boy sheilding himself from...something? She slowly walk towards the boy and crouched down to his size. "Excuse me", she whispered to him, "little boy, are you okay?"

Ciel looked up and saw a beautiful woman crouching down infront of him with a worried expression. "W-Who are you?" he ask.

The girl smiled at him, "I'm a genie little one."

"I ain't little!" replied Ciel already over his fear, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I have no name Ciel," the girl answered, "only my master can name me."

"Master?" Ciel ask confused.

"Yes," the girl smiled widely at him, "you are my master. -points at Ciel-"

Ciel looked even more confused at her, "I ain't your master."

"Yes you are, did you not make a wish?"

"Yes I did, but I thought the necklace was a fake?"

The girl looked surprise, "Oh no young master, it is not a fake. You made a wish and I will grant it."

Ciel looked at her with serious eyes, "Alright, tell me. What did I wish for?"

"You wish and I quote 'I wish I had a best friend, a big sister; someone to stay by my side until the very end'."

Ciel looked at her with happinesss, "So you will become my protecter pretty much."

"Yep," the girl smiled at him, "What do you wish to name me?"

Ciel thought about it for a while, "Your name will be...Utau."

Utau smile at Ciel, "Good choice my master."

This is the story of a not so lonely boy Ciel, and his new friend or genie Utau.


	3. Prologue Part 2

PROLOUGE PART 2

{NO ONE'S POV}

Years has gone by and everyone at the Phantomhive manor are at glee. Utau the Genie, makes everyone have a smile on their faces. Ciel has got used to Utau being there and acts like she is his big sister. He cares deeply about Utau and so does she. Utau takes care of Ciel like a mother bear would to her cub. She never let anything come to harm the little boy. Ciel rarely grants wishes, and Utau was a little worried. Because every Genie knows that, if they don't grant a wish within a month they will explode from all the magic that is held within them. Making the magic backfire and killing the Genie. Not all Genies are able to last long without granting wishes. But Utau has experience and is able to hold her magic for atleast half a year.

Right now Ciel and Utau are outside playing with Sebastian, the family dog. Everything was perfect. Ciel was laughing and smiling. Utau would use her magic for fun, like making them float in the air as though they are flying. And Sebastian is...well...sticking his tongue out happily and chasing a squirrel. They thought nothing can go wrong for this perfect day. Who knew that that perfect day turned out to be a horrible and gruesome day.

~At night~

Ciel has been tucked into bed and Utau was wishing him goodnight. After Ciel fell asleep, Utau also fell asleep back into her orb which is hunged around Ciel's neck. Ciel never took off the necklace because without it Utau won't be there with him. (Pic below of necklace)

A few hours past and Ciel woke up to a burning smell.

{CIEL'S POV}

I was having a good dream, it was about me and Utau. Hanging and playing around with eachother. Utau was like my big sister, but mostly a second mother. When my real mother is busy I always go to Utau to play, or teach. She is always around me, like she has to be with me or else I'll disappear.

In my dream I started to smell smoke and Utau yelled at me to wake up and so I did. The horror I saw when I woke up. Fire!

There was fire everywhere and the smell of smoke was in the air that I started to cough violently.

"U-Utau.." I wheezed out.

A bright light occured from my necklace and Utau came out and latched out onto me covering my face, preventing me from breathing the smoke.

"Ciel!" she yelled at me worriedly, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and she sighed in relief. She then started to look around the room that is now almost covered in smoke and fire. "We have to get out. Hold on to me okay Ciel."

I nodded and grabbed Utau around her neck and still covered my face into her to not breath the smoke.

She grabbed onto me real tight as to not drop me or let go. "Hang on!" she yelled.

And in a flash, we were outside of the mansion. I tried to turn around and see how the mansion is, but Utau wouldn't let me move.

"It's best if you don't see the mansion," she said.

I looked up at Utau and said, "Utau, I wish for you to let me go and to see the mansion."

Of course Utau had no choice but to do as I say. She has to oblige to my wishes or commands.

She gently put me down and turned me around so that I may see the mansion.

Horror. Tragedy. Sadness.

The mansion was burning and everything is falling apart.

As I looked at the mansion with wide eyes, I forgot something; or someone important. My parents and Sebastian.

I turned around to face Utau and quickly said, "Utau, I wish for you to find my parents and Sebastian."

Utau bowed at me and in a flash quickly left.

2 minutes later, Utau came back but alone. _Where are my parents?!_ I thought.

"U-Utau.." I said shakily, "W-Where are they?"

{UTAU'S POV}

After my master Ciel commanded me to find his parents and dog, I bowed down at him and using my teleportation powers quickly vanished in order to find them.

I looked everywhere and it was...it was...gruesome.

His mother...killed and burned.

His father...killed and burned.

Even Sebastian was...killed and burned.

I took Ciel's father the family ring off of his dead finger. Now that the Lord is dead, the heir shall rise and take the throne.

After 2 minutes I went back to my master.

"U-Utau.." Ciel said shakily, "W-Where are they?"

I shook my head side to side, indicating that there were no survivors.

Ciel just stood there, not speak, not moving.

A few minutes past by and Ciel is in the same position as before.

I look back at the mansion and was struck with many emotions.

Guilt, sadness, loneliness, dead.

_These must be Ciel's emotions I'm feeling right now,_ I thought.

Suddenly I saw something that caught my eyes. Something...shiny. Something...long, and able to shoot from a mile aw-_Shoot!_ I thought.

I quickly grabbed Ciel and put him in front of me, that's when I heard the _BANG!_

Pain.

Who ever shot that, aim perfectly at my heart.

"UTAU!" I heard Ciel shout at me. But I was unable to respond because another _BANG!_ was heard, and still protecting Ciel, I got in the way of the bullet. Now I have 2 bullets where my heart is.

_I'm not going to die_, I thought, _I must protect Ciel._

"UTAU!" cried out Ciel, "UTAU!"

I looked down a crying Ciel. Oh how it pains me to see him in even more pain than now.

"I-I'm alright Ciel," I whispered to him since I'm getting weaker. There are 2 bullets in me, not enough to kill me, but I'm using my powers to heal the wound. And there is alot of blood pouring out of me.

I heard footsteps coming this way, I knew those were not policemen footsteps but something abominable is coming this way.

I looked down at the crying boy, and smiled a sad one.

"Ciel," I said to him.

He looked up at me and saw my sad smile, "Utau? W-What's wrong?"

"C-Ciel, I'm sorry," I began to cry while still having a sad smile on my face, "I failed as your Genie. I-"

Before I can continue, Ciel cut me off. "NO! You are the best Genie-no, you are my best friend, my sister, my...my...my mom."

I couldn't help it anymore, I went down to his size and hug him very tight. I cried like no other. "Please be safe Ciel, my little boy. I'm getting weak right now, but please do me the honor and let me grant you a final wish."

As if he already knew what the last wish is going to be he said, "U-Utau, I wish..for you..to stay by my side for ever and ever. Never to leave me and be my Genie forever."

_BANG!_

_"UTAU!"_ was the last thing I heard from Ciel before I completely emerge myself from Ciel into the orb. And darkness over took me. 3 bullets into my heart. I don't know if I will be able to survive, but I know one thing: Ciel will always be my master, my son.


End file.
